This invention relates to a device designed to equip the fluid production wellhead, in order to isolate the solid particles carried by this fluid. In particular, the invention relates to a device of this type that can be used for example on a gaseous or liquid hydrocarbon production well, when brought into production, or for the filtering of the completion fluid.
In various situations such as perforations through the "tubing," the start-up of a well or certain areas of a well is accompanied by the production of cuttings and, more generally, solid particles. These may damage the valves of the production shaft and of the production collector, as well as the overall installations through which the fluid circulates. Furthermore, the fluids that are produced (completion fluid, effluent, etc . . . ) must be eliminated or treated while they contain the cuttings or particles.
Therefore, it would be particularly advantageous to have a system that is capable of ensuring the separation by filtration of the fluids that are produced in such situations, even before they pass through the valves of the production shaft, so as to protect the installations through which the fluid travels. In this manner, it would be possible to recycle the completion fluids and send the effluents directly to production.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,562 relates to a device for controlling the flow of fluid and debris in a production wellhead that comprises a device for separating and accumulating the debris. The device is comprised of an external housing formed by an accumulation chamber, an evacuation conduit that communicates with the chamber to allow for the passage of the fluid while preventing the passage of debris, and means of accessing it in order to make the periodic removal of accumulated debris easier. The device as set forth in this patent is used in particular to control the flow of fluids coming from a geothermal water vapor production well.